Toi
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: Un moment on réalise qu'il est trop tard, peut-on rattraper ce moment ou le regretter. (Courte histoire publié initialement sur mon site.)
1. Chapter 1

Elle venait juste d'en finir avec son labeur exténuant d'émotion, enfin, on pouvait surtout affirmer qu'elle avait fait de son mieux, tout comme pour ces derniers mois. Elle n'avait plus la motivation de faire correctement ses autopsies. Elle avait même fait une erreur qui aurait pu se révéler grave pour l'enquête en cours. Une erreur qui aurait pu profiter à un meurtrier.

Elle faisait aussi déchanter ses employés en les châtiant continuellement de leurs incompétences alors que c'était elle-même qui était en partie fautive. Elle était désagréable avec tout ceux qui lui demandait si tout allait bien, les faux sourires, cela la lassée. Ce qui l'irritait plus que tout, ce fut qu'elle n'était pas celle la plus à plaindre, néanmoins, elle ne supportait cette compassion exubérante. Cela la mettait hors d'elle, alors elle se contenta de sourire faussement et de remercier, pour partir au plus vite de cet atmosphère étouffant, qui ne cessait de la poursuivre où elle s'échappait.

Ce n'était plus comme avant, ce ne le sera jamais. Elle n'était plus la même : La droite et impassible reine des morts. Non, elle était dorénavant la reine de la froideur et de l'autodérision, une image que personne ne lui aurait prêté à ce jour. Elle s'exprimait plus ouvertement, elle se révoltait volontairement ou donnait son opinion. Elle n'était plus la docile docteur Isles.

Toutefois, malgré ces changements dont on aurait pu dire une amélioration, elle n'était plus la même. Après ces tragiques événements qu'elle avait vécus. La ferveur d'aller au commissariat s'était amoindri au fil du temps. Elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer, à être à cent pour cent de sa forme. Elle avait essayé de compartimenter ses émotions comme elle avait appris à en découdre avec les années de sa vie, de les empêcher de s'extérioriser à la scène de tout son entourage, qui affûtait le moindre de ses réactions. Et elle fut parfaite pour jouer cette supercherie, elle ne se connaissait pas à l'art de la tromperie, elle qui était une piètre menteuse, c'était même le comble de l'ironie en y repensant. Mais malheureusement, ce manège ne fonctionna pas quand elle était seule, elle se replia dans son monde de malheur et laissa submerger entièrement sa peine. Elle pleurait souvent loin du regard des autres et s'enivrait de vin à en avoir la gueule de bois le lendemain matin.

Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre cet écart de conduite aujourd'hui. Elle devait retrouver sa Jane, elle était la seule personne qui lui donnait le courage de ne pas se 'foutre en l'air' comme elle crut entendre l'expression.

Elle chercha dans son sac à main un petit miroir et s'observa son reflet, il n'avait rien à redire, elle était parfaite, sans accroc, sans défaut. Elle préféra tout de même rajouter un peu de rouge à lèvre face à la pâleur morbide qu'elle reflétait, un peu de blush la rendrait moins…cadavérique. Ces artifices qu'étaient le maquillage et fond de teint, avait dissimulés toutes les marques de sa fatigue, souffrance. Maura se sentit de plus en plus nerveuse, elle s'était même changée une dizaine de fois pour venir en ces lieux. Et elle voulait déjà rebrousser chemin, car elle ne se trouvait pas assez bien.

Comme c'était étrange, normalement, elle aurait d'une si grande nervosité pour un premier rendez-vous amoureux. Et elle avait l'impression que c'était pire aujourd'hui, un entretien d'embauche, mélangé à une conversation avec sa mère, non une de ses mères.

Elle tergiversa sur diverses questions les plus absurde selon elle, son parfum sentait-il bon ? Portait-elle un peu trop de sombre ? C'était pour cela qu'elle portait un tailleur jaune, celui dont sa meilleure amie s'est moquée ouvertement, mais dont elle savait qu'elle aimait réellement.

Son cœur était chamboulé, elle dut prendre son propre pouls s'il n'atténua pas rapidement, sa cadence de battement était si effrénée. Elle tenta de réguler sa respiration, par des exercices de relaxation, mais sans résultat concluant. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait faire un malaise à n'importe quel moment. Puis elle inspira profondément avant de se faire entièrement ensevelir par ses doutes, elle observa son environ printanier. Le temps était magnifique, les rayons du soleil étaient toujours à l'accueil, les oiseaux gazouillaient leur joie, le vent joueur s'amusait à décoiffer sa coiffure qu'elle avait mis du temps à préparer. Les arbres ruisselèrent à son passage et maintenant, elle s'arrêta net quand elle vit cette figure assise sur un banc en bois à ce paysage idyllique. Elle reconnaître entre mille cette longiligne silhouette. Sa respiration se coupa, oui Maura venait de découvrir et peut être un peu trop tard qu'elle aimait Jane Rizzoli. Tout pointait qu'elle ressentait de tels sentiments, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, ce qui était fort dommageable. Elle n'aurait pas perdue tout ce temps. Cependant, elle ne perdrait plus de temps, elle alla en sa direction de sa meilleure amie avec un magnifique sourire. Elle devait le faire pour elle, non, pour elles.


	2. Chapter 2

_**-Oui, merci bien de votre aide. Je pourrais m'installer aujourd'hui même ? C'est inespéré. Merci infiniment de votre travail. Au revoir.**_

Maura raccrocha enthousiaste son téléphone portable et le posa sur son bureau. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas eu ce regain de joie. Elle observa minutieusement tout autour d'elle son bureau, s'imprégnant des environs dont elle avait l'habitude de séjourner. Ce lieu était comme sa deuxième maison. Elle y passait une majorité de son temps dans cet antre qui était à l'effigie de sa propre image, des meubles designs et parfois froids, des décorations souvent étranges, excentriques et incompréhensibles pour le regard extérieur.

Elle avait depuis plusieurs heures prise des dispositions sur son avenir. Elle y avait réfléchi pendant des semaines le pour ainsi que le contre, dorénavant sa décision était irrévocable. Elle savait depuis le début ce qu'elle devait faire, elle ne rebrousserait pas chemin, elle n'en avait pas l'intention de le faire. Ce qui s'était produit il y a quelques mois l'avait totalement bouleversé sur le plan de son existence, de tout ce qui l'entourait, ce qui lui était important lui était devenu éphémère, ce qui était invisible avait une place prédominante. L'inconfort se fit plus présent, par nervosité, elle toucha de son pouce, un moment la cicatrice qui était imprégnée au fer rouge sur son ventre, faisant partie de ses changements.

Effleurant à travers le tissu froid et rêche du coton, elle frissonna d'effroi en imaginant la manière dont elle l'avait reçu. Des images atroces lui parcourent l'esprit comme une gifle percutante, elle secoua la tête pour les faire partir de son esprit. Cependant cela c'était réellement produit, son travail ne la mettait pas directement sous le danger mais pas cette fois-ci. Les cris, les pleurs, tout ce sang qui coulait et s'échappait… la perte d'un être cher…elle s'éveilla brusquement de ses cauchemars qui vinrent même la hanter en plein jour. Elle ne savait pas si c'était conseillé qu'elle prenne ces médicaments pour se calmer en ces moments d'angoisse extrêmes, les pilules qu'elle prit dans ses mains jouaient avec sa rationalité. Fallait-il opter pour la facilité ou la pente sinueuse ? Un soulagement éphémère et des longs moments de tourments ? Elle les avala sans réfléchir et prit une gorge d'eau pour accompagner le tout. Ces médicaments avaient un effet de lui faire oublier quelques instants son malheur…non…elle n'était pas celle qui était le plus à plaindre, elle n'avait pas le droit. C'était entièrement de sa faute si tout cela s'était produit…elle s'en voudrait pour le restant de sa vie. Malgré que sa psychologue lui ait dit qu'elle n'était aucunement en tord, elle ne pouvait le croire sincèrement. Sans elle…non elle ne devait pas de nouveau déprimer…elle avait une raison de se battre aujourd'hui.

Ainsi sa rencontre avec Jane, cela n'avait fait que confirmer sa résolution première, elle ne pouvait plus vivre de la sorte dans une désillusion de faux bonheur. Elle avait rompu avec son petit ami qui l'avait demandé sa main, elle n'avait pas ressenti de l'euphorie à la présentation de ce zirconium serti d'un anneau en or blanc. Elle n'avait éprouvé aucune tristesse d'avoir rompu une si parfaite relation. Continuer de la sorte était un mensonge, il fallait qu'elle se batte et pas seulement pour elle-même. Non elle n'était pas prioritaire, elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Isles décroisant ses jambes, se leva de son siège et prit une enveloppe scellée ainsi que son sac à main, et elle se dirigea vers la sortie de son bureau, elle tient un moment le poignet puis ouvrit la porte avec un air résolu.

* * *

Maura était là, à attendre, à hésiter un moment à frapper la porte du bureau du lieutenant du commissariat, il fallait bien qu'elle franchise ce pas. Alors elle inspira profondément et passa à l'action. Un clair 'entrez' l'invita à poursuivre, ce qu'elle fit. L'homme était tellement affairé avec des dossiers qu'il ne salua pas son invitée, Isles ne savait comment réagir, devait-elle l'interpeller ? Ou juste faire ce qui l'amenait en ces lieux et déguerpir par la ensuite ? Elle opta pour les deux solutions.

« Lieutenant Cavanaugh, excusez-moi de vous déranger de la sorte en plein travail, mais je me suis dit que par politesse, vous voulez que je vous parle directement en bonne et due forme avant que je ne parte. Je suis venue vous donner ma lettre de démission qui prend effet à ce jour. J'étais ravie d'avoir pu collaborer avec votre équipe et que vous m'aviez donné la chance de travailler ici. J'avais de bons moments tout comme des pénibles mais je ne peux nier que cela me peinera de partir. Si vous avez besoin de référence de collègues pour prendre ma place, alors je vous les enverrai par e-mail. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée. » L'homme semblait légèrement surpris par cette déclaration, mais pas autant que cela. Il avait la légiste se détacher de son travail, de son environnement, il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué. La famille Rizzoli avait très bien remarqué que ce soit Frankie et Angela. Cependant il redoutait que ce moment se présage. Le lieutenant était plus que dépité de perdre un autre de ses meilleurs éléments, un autre membre de sa famille qui partait en éclat, et dont il ne pouvait recoller les liens.

« Attendez Maura ! Ne partez pas ! Parlons en calmement. Vous voulez démissionner ? Vous n'êtes pas obligée de prendre votre décision sur un coup de tête, vous pouvez prendre des congés comme je vous l'ai suggéré par le passé, ainsi vous prendrez la bonne décision. »

« Ce n'est pas à cause d'une concussion à la boite crânienne que je prends cette décision, j'y ai réfléchi pendant plusieurs semaines, et je reviens toujours à cette même conclusion. Dorénavant, je ne peux plus travailler comme médecin légiste, je n'ai plus la vocation de pratiquer, j'ai essayé de continuer mes autopsies, mais ce n'est plus comme avant…je ne peux plus faire semblant d'aimer encore ce métier qui m'exècre. Je ne peux plus tenir correctement un scalpel sans trembler. » Maura montra sa main droite, celle-ci se mit à convulsionner fortement ? La blonde se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il semblerait que ça ne s'arrangeait pas. Le capitaine soupirait, il pouvait comprendre les raisons de cette démission mais c'était une perte, que ce soit pour le commissariat ainsi que pour Isles.

« C'est ce qu'il voulait que vous renonciez, ne faites pas cette fatale erreur de le laisser gagner. C'est psychologique, avec le temps vous retrouverez vos capacités à faire des autopsies. Jane…elle aussi avait ce souci…elle ne pouvait plus tenir un pistolet après qu'Hoyt lui avait transpercé les mains et regardez le résultat aujourd'hui. »

« Je sais, cependant, je ne suis pas Jane, je ne suis pas aussi courageuse, et d'une certaine façon il a déjà gagné. Et bien que l'on me dise le contraire, je peux voir le regard suspicieux des autres en mon encontre, que ce soit des journalistes, et même des collègues. Je suis une Doyle ; et non une Isles. Je suis la fille du tueur et non le médecin légiste qui apporte la justice. On parle de mes désastres amoureux avec des assassins, comme si je les provoquais car c'est dans mes gênes, dans mon sang. Bien que cela soit scientifiquement impossible à prouver. » Rétorqua la scientifique qui soupira, elle ne pouvait pas fuir des ragots, dans son enfance elle avait vécu la même situation.

« Maura… » Continua d'un ton paternaliste Sean, qui réalisa finalement les meurtrissures enfouies de cette femme, « Vous avez été blanchie, vous n'êtes rien en tord, et si le faut que je l'affirme par la voie télévisée ou un communiqué de presse, alors je le ferai sans hésiter en montrant les rapports qui vous innocente. La police des polices a su que c'était de la légitime défense que vous avez tuée ce salopard de Marlow. Et n'importe qui l'aurait fait dans votre situation et je ne pense pas que j'aurai laissé cette pourriture vivre. Je l'aurai tué de mes propres mains. »

« La seule chose que je ne regrette pas, c'était de l'avoir tué. » Déclara en colère la scientifique qui visualisa parfaitement cet instant, comme si elle le revivait en ce jour. Tout fut sombre, elle était allongée sur le sol crasseux d'une chambre miteuse dans une cabane en bois. Sa silhouette imposante était juste en face d'elle, un scalpel sanglant à la main qu'il l'avait frappé au niveau de ventre ; il était juste au dessus d'elle, à quelques centimètres de son vidage. Cette odeur d'après rasage suffocant, de gomme à la menthe, ce cocktail la rendit nauséeuse, elle savait qu'il allait la tuer lentement, c'était ce qui excitait cet homme. Montrer qu'il avait le pouvoir absolu, que les femmes étaient à sa merci. Il se nourrissait de cette peur, cet homme était sa bête noire, le Hoyt de Jane, mais en bien pire. Il caressait sa chevelure et respira l'odeur, il lui souffla à l'oreille qu'elle fût tellement belle, que toutes les femmes qu'il avait violées et démembrées, il ne pensait qu'à elle. Que cela de savoir qu'elle pouvait découvrir son travail minutieux l'extasié, il devait trouver les meilleurs spécimens pour la couvrir quotidiennement de ses présents précieux.

« Docteur Isles. » Interpella soucieux son interlocuteur alors que la concernée reprit rigoureusement ses esprits. Elle avait de nouveau perdu pied et sa médication ne l'avait pas calmé. Ses mains ne cessèrent de trembler, elle les cacha rapidement derrière son dos, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu par son lieutenant qui ne préféra rien en redire. Cela faisait un moment qu'il marchait sur des œufs et ce n'était pas toujours facile.

« Sil vous plait, ne me dites que je devrais avoir des remords, j'en ai déjà assez avec ma conscience pour d'autres raisons dont vous connaissez la nature. De plus, vous savez que je suis inapte de mentir, alors avoir supprimé ce monstre ne me tourmente pas. »

« Vous n'êtes pas une meurtrière, alors je ne pense pas que cette façade- »

« Rhétoriquement parlant, je le suis ; bien que ce n'était pas mon intention de le devenir…j'ai tué, et je l'ai fait sans hésiter presser la détente et puis, si la situation se représentait, alors je n'hésiterai pas à reproduire ce même schéma. On dirait que le meurtre est dans mon sang. » Maura savait parfaitement qu'elle tuerait de nouveau ce tueur, il l'avait menacé de s'en prendre à elle, mais surtout à Jane quand il s'évaderait de prison, ou qu'il ait la possibilité de voler sa liberté par un quelconque moyen. Elle se rappela à la perfection ses mots ou plutôt menace, ainsi que son regard sérieux, il ne cherchait qu'à la provoquer à la faute. _'Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Maura ? Tu es si impuissante, à jouer les êtres supérieurs, inaccessible au monde, je ne voulais simplement que t'atteindre ma déesse, te montrer que j'existe. C'est entièrement de ta faute si j'ai dû faire tout ce mal autour de moi, tu es mon idéale, je n'ai fait cela que pour toi. J'ai lu tes essais, tes exploits dans les journaux. Tous ces magnifiques cadavres que je t'ai présentés comme cadeaux, tu as aimé mon œuvre soigné ?_ _Mais je n'ai pas encore fini, je dois te montrer le clou du spectacle._ _Tu ne vas pas être déçue…'_ Et c'est dès lors qu'elle s'était permise de ne plus contempler ses options, elle finit par atteindre cette arme au sol, et de tirer sans ciller plusieurs balles dans le corps de sa cible qui s'écroula mort sur elle, la souillant entièrement.

« Maura, est-ce que tout va bien ? » La concernée sortit de sa rêverie et se mit timidement à acquiescer, elle n'allait pas du tout bien, elle était déjà en direction de la porte en vue de s'en aller alors qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux, quand elle entendit :

« Est-ce qu'ils le savent que vous partez ? » La blonde avait bien conscience de qui référait son ancien collègue, le clan Rizzoli.

« Non, mais je sais tout le monde s'en doutait mais préfère ne rien dire. »


	3. Chapter 3

**PDV** **Maura**

Elle ne savait pas si elle était capable de tenir encore plus longtemps de la sorte, elle cherchait dans chaque recoin du centre la présence de sa meilleure amie, les portes claquèrent et se refermèrent. Elle arrêta des patients pour demander s'il avait vu la brune dans les parages, mais toujours cette même réponse négative qui la désespéra. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait perdre tout espoir quand elle ne rencontra que des échecs. Mais elle se châtia de perdre ainsi espoir. Jane n'aurait jamais réagi de la sorte ! Elle se serait battu jusqu'au bout, c'était une battante, car elle était aujourd'hui vivante alors que c'était simplement inespérée. Même si elle n'était plus sa Jane, elle serait toujours la personne la plus importante dans son cœur, et rien ne pourrait changer cette constatation.

La légiste devait se montrer plus forte ! Pourquoi c'était toujours à l'italienne de l'être ? Combien de fois l'avait-elle sorti du pétrin ? (Bien que rhétoriquement parlant, elle n'était pas du pain) Pourquoi cela arrivait-il une nouvelle fois cette insoutenable séparation ? Chaque seconde, chaque minute qui s'écoulaient été le pire des fardeaux. Maura ne savait pas si elle serait capable de survivre sans l'italienne. Elle avait réalisé beaucoup trop tard l'impact qu'elle avait dans son existence, elle la croyait comme acquis. Grâce à l'italienne, elle était enfin heureuse d'être elle-même. La détective ne l'avait jamais jugé, contrairement à son entourage proche. Elle l'avait accepté avec toutes ses bizarreries sociales, sa manière non conventionnelle d'élaborer sa science et ses théories. Elle ne s'était jamais moquée d'elle, ou alors c'était pour partager un moment privilégié, même si elle pouvait se montrer…très sarcastique, elle ne cherchait pas à nuire, enfin pas intentionnellement. Bien qu parfois, elle pensait le contraire. Parfois ses mots étaient blessants mais son silence était pire la pire des insultes verbales.

Cette situation lui rappela il y a plus d'un mois, Jane avait disparu comme aujourd'hui et personne ne présumé qu'elle avait été enlevée par ce dangereux tueur. L'homme avait visiblement tout prévu pour couvrir ses arrières. C'était comme un jeu d'échec qu'il instaurait, il prévoyait plusieurs coups à l'avance. D'abord, faire croire que la détective avait pris des congés. Il y avait même cette lettre, ainsi que ce coup de fil prompt passer à Cavanaugh. Rein ne laissa présager que la détective avait était enlevé après une journée de travail, que pendant six longs jours elle était à la proie de ce malade qui lui infligeait les pires mutilations pour une femme, une personne. Isles se rappela parfaitement des cadavres qui gisaient sur sa table d'autopsie, et qui hantèrent ses journées ainsi que ses difficiles nuits. Les lacérations au niveau de la poitrine, des cuisses, et de l'appareil génital. Il avait fait de même avec Jane, il jubilait même de son travail abominable.

L'ancienne légiste secoua vigoureusement la tête quand elle vit l'image de sa meilleure amie allongée nue dans ce lit, ruisselant de sang, de crasse… le regard éteint, presque comme les cadavres sans vie qu'elle autopsiait quotidiennement…

Non ! Il fallait qu'elle arrête de ressasser le passé, ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu prévenir. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur le moment présent, qu'elle soit là ! Jane avait disparu, c'était ce qu'elle devait se garder à l'esprit. Et elle ne savait pas ce qui pourrait lui arriver si elle ne la retrouvait pas à temps, elle ne préféra pas supposer.

* * *

 **PDV** **Jane**

Rizzoli continua avec obstination féroce d'errer sans but, elle crut entendre du bruit l'atteindre, ou même une voix. Elle se mit à frissonner, c'était Marloy, il était à ses côtés, il lui susurrait des insanités dans son oreille. Qu'il était plus impitoyable qu'Hoyt, qu'il la marquerait à vie même à mort, et qu'il ferait de même avec Maura ainsi que sa famille. Telle une musique macabre et persistante, elle ne pouvait échapper à cette folie. Elle tourna automatiquement la tête sur le côté. Elle crut rêver de ce doux moment improbable, elle était comme éblouie par un flash lumineux puissant. Est-ce que ces prières avaient finalement atteintes une oreille attentive à ses implorations ? Elle se retourna entièrement à cette lumière intense qui brûla délicieusement ses pupilles, et elle ne fit qu'en profiter au maximum.

* * *

 **PDV** **Maura**

« Jane ! » Sortit une douloureuse plainte forte d'agonie. Elle se tourna sur elle-même, espérant une réponse, mais rien. Son cœur battit si fort qu'elle en entendit les grondements jusqu'à ses oreilles. Elle crut que tout fut floue autour d'elle. Personne n'avait trouvé sa meilleure amie dans le centre, alors elle était à l'extérieur. Comment ces idiots de personnels pouvaient laisser en pleine liberté une personne malade et qui pouvait se blesser encore plus qu'elle ne le fût. Si un malheur se produisait, elle allait détruire ce lieu, le faire vendre à plus offrant, faire un magasin ou autres investissements, peut être même une déchetterie. Et le personnel ne trouverait plus d'emploi dans ce milieu. Elle n'était pas une Isles et Dole pour rien. Elle avait la rancune et vengeance tenace.

Maura se trouvait actuellement à l'extérieur du centre psychiatrique, elle ne savait pas si Jane aurait pu sortir des frontières de ce lieu, mais elle avait appelé la police, ainsi que Korsak et le détective Thomson. Il allait rapidement arriver pour aider à sa recherche.

La légiste pouvait entendre le bruit de la circulation, cette pensé la terroriser, et si Jane faisait de l'auto-stop et disparaissait pour toujours ? Non, c'était peu probable. Cependant les doutes étaient plus puissants qu'un quelconque rationnel raisonnement.

Isles les larmes aux yeux redoubla sa cadence de course, et vit finalement par miracle, au loin une silhouette qu'elle crut reconnaître, qu'elle souhaitait reconnaître. C'était sa Jane ! Le cœur explosant dans sa cage thoracique, elle se précipita de l'avant, et perdit ses chaussures en court de sa course poursuite, ils ne lui étaient aucune utilité, c'étaient même un sérieux désavantage. Qu'importe si ses pieds soient en lambeaux.

Cependant elle semblait perplexe par la posture de sa meilleure amie, elle ne semblait pas bouger et regardait droit devant elle. Maura suivit cette ligne de regard, et laissa échapper un cri de terreur.

Une voiture se dirigeait droit devant la brune qui était directement dans son chemin, et ne semblait pas vouloir s'en extraire. De plus la route pratiquait fut escarpée et étroite, donc difficile à se diriger.

« …non… » Souffla la châtain le regard engluait par ce mauvais présage, elle ne fit pas attention sous elle, qu'elle perdit momentanément l'équilibre lorsqu'elle trébucha en se tordant la cheville. La douleur ne fut qu'éphémère, elle avait une poussée d'adrénaline qui la poussait à continuer, si elle s'arrêtait en bon chemin, alors…non elle ne devait pas y penser.

« Jane ! »

Elle avait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté, mais en sa défaveur. Elle n'allait pas plus vite, mais cette voiture était plus rapide.

Maura s'était précipitée comme jamais, malgré que son corps ne puisse le concevoir ce trop plein d'effort, et cela n'arrangeait en rien que ne soit pas de nature sportive, et cela se perçut aisément quand elle souffla comme un pauvre asthme en manque de médicaments broncho-dilatateurs, elle n'arriverait pas à temps.

Non, elle n'y arriva pas…

 **BAM !** Le craquement de verre ainsi que les crissements de frein la stoppèrent momentanément. Elle cria son nom de nouveau quand elle roula sur la route comme une simple feuille au vent. La voiture qui l'avait percuté de plein fouet fit une embardée sur le côté, pour se précipiter dans un petit fossé.

Elle était arrivée beaucoup trop tard. Encore une fois beaucoup trop tard…bien qu'elle avait tenté l'impossible de ses moyens…mais ce n'était pas suffisant ! Elle n'hésita pas un moment à appeler les secours.

Elle vit la figure inerte et à demi-inconsciente de sa meilleure amie allongée sur le sol froid. Elle se trouva accroupie à ses côtés en une fraction de seconde, elle examina toutes les blessures apparentes, que ce soit son visage ou son corps qui étaient sévèrement amochés. Elle ne prêta pas attention au conducteur de la voiture mais seulement sa meilleure amie.

La scientifique détailla ensuite la gravité ainsi que les risques qu'elle pouvait encourir. Elle tenta tout son possible de la sauver de cette hémorragie persistante à son abdomen. Elle retira à la va vite sa veste pour compresser cet afflux d'hémoglobine. Le sang collant et chaud imprégna rapidement ses paumes. Elle ne savait le contenir, elle s'essuya sur sa jupe déchirée.

Elle repoussa les larmes qui chatouillèrent douloureusement ses yeux obstruant sa vision fragile. La scientifique chercha à tout prix à ne pas perdre pied. Il fallait qu'elle pense de manière rationnelle, qu'elle oublie que la patiente qui demandait son aide était sa précieuse meilleure amie. Il fallait qu'elle réagisse comme un bon médecin. Mais quand elle vit ce visage qu'elle affectionnait le plus au monde, elle ne sut se résoudre à la toucher, ses mains ne cessèrent de convulsionner contre son gré. Elle se força à regagner un semblant de contrôle. Cependant, elle avait peur de la blesser encore plus, s'il lui arrivait un malheur par sa faute…alors elle ne serait pas capable de s'en remettre. Pas cette fois-ci.

« Jane…par pitié ne me quittes pas… » La dite était en train de grommeler de douleur en essayant de se mouvoir, mais Maura entrava ses gestes lents et agonisants. Les ecchymoses qu'elle portait sur ses traits prouvaient que ce n'était pas d'un sommeil réparateur mais cauchemardesque.

« Jane…je t'aime…alors laisse-moi te le redire quand tu seras en meilleure forme. »

« Je t'aime aussi Maura…depuis…long…arrg… » Cependant la détective n'ayant plus la force de parler ne put continuer, elle était de plus en plus livide que s'en était effrayant. Sa respiration se coupa soudainement, comme si elle était prise d'un étouffement. Et cela fut rejoint par les battements de son cœur. Paniquée, Maura tenta de faire un massage cardiaque, mais les voies respiratoires étaient obstruées par le sang.

Elle n'avait aucun appareil adéquat pour faire une trachéotomie, cependant elle devait en créer de fortune, elle ne devait par perdre un instant, ils étaient précieux. Elle chercha dans son sac si elle avait son téléphone portable, et elle vit un miroir qu'elle brisa sur le sol. Elle chercha un stylo et retira l'encre pour se servir uniquement du plastique. Mais la détective avait depuis cessé de répondre un quelconque stimulus extérieur. Néanmoins Maura ne perdit pas espoir, elle trancha la trachée, puis chercha le bon endroit où mettre le stylo.

Après tout ces efforts, de l'air s'échappa du tube. Toutefois, la brune ne réagissait plus, tout comme son cœur qui avait cessait son travail de la maintenir en vie. Maura n'arrivait pas à l'accepter, elle ne le pouvait pas ! Elle toucha son pouls, mais aucun ne se présenta sous ses doigts.

« Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner Jane Clémentine Rizzoli ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Alors respire ! » Ordonna hystérique la légiste qui fit aussitôt un massage cardiaque. Elle appuya ses mains au milieu du thorax, les bras bien tendus, tout son corps s'appuya sur celui de Jane, et elle commença à compter à haute voix.

 _Un…deux…trois…cinquante…_

Mais aucune réaction, seulement des secousses qu'elle provoquait par ses propres gestes de secours.

« Non, non ! Tu ne peux pas mourir ! Je te l'interdis ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu es une battante ! Tu m'entends ! Alors bats-toi ! Bats-toi ! »

 _Soixante-quinze…soixante-seize…cent…_

« Jane ! » Hurla Maura qui tapa du poing les épaules de son amie, elle la secoua mais ce fut en vain, à bout de souffle, elle poussa un cri enroué et elle s'était effondrée sur ce corps son vie, alors que derrière elle, sonnait les sirènes des ambulances qui arrivaient beaucoup trop tard.


	4. Chapter 4

« Maura, ma puce…réveilles-toi…je t'en supplie…je sais que… ... » Implora une voix qui paraissait comme lointaine presque irréelle, cette voix qui lui semblait familière continua de l'appeler ; bien qu'elle n'arrivât pas à saisir les mots. Elle avait cette impression d'urgence, de peur. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de se réveiller…sinon elle devait affronter la vérité. Elle sentit déjà ses yeux s'embrumer par le chagrin. Avec effort, la blonde ouvrit les paupières, et fit face à une silhouette qui se situât à son champ de vision troublée. Elle avait peur de cette imposante présence qui prit tout l'espace. Perdue, Maura tourna la tête sur le côté, et régla sa vision. Elle vit qu'elle était dans une pièce…elle était actuellement allongée dans un lit…tout était blanc…

« Ja…Jane… » Souffla d'un ton meurtrit la légiste dont la simple énonciation du prénom lui brisa le coeur.

« Oui ma puce je suis là, dieu soit loué, tu t'es enfin réveillée. Tout va bien, non ; tu ne dois pas l'être, alors allonges-toi. Tu n'as pas mal à la tête ? Ou des vertiges ? »

« Je suis au paradis ? » Questionna la scientifique en admirant avec bonheur cette femme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, si elle était en train de délirer ou d'avoir des hallucinations, cela lui importait peu, tout ce qu'elle souhaitait c'était la voir. Elle sentit une main se poser sur la sienne, et vit se sourire à fossettes qui firent accélérer le moniteur de ses battements cardiaques.

« Je ne te savais pas catholique. Non, on est loin d'être au paradis mais à l'hôpital, ce qui pour moi serait un enfer, je déteste cet endroit. » Rizzoli soulageait de voir sa meilleure amie reprendre des couleurs, elle essuya prestement les perles salées qui s'étaient échappés de ses yeux, puis elle se concentra sur Isles qui observait avec un amour flagrant Jane.

« Jane…Jane…Jane… » Jane ne put contenir plus longtemps sa joie, les larmes parcourent contre sa volonté ses joues, elle sentit des doigts tremblants les essuyer. Trop honteuse de montrer ses faiblesses, elle détourna la tête sur le côté.

« Oui c'est moi. Tu n'as pas oublié mon prénom à ce que je vois. J'en suis flattée et surtout rassurée, mais tu es vraiment pale. » L'italienne allait appeler une infirmière, et cela prit plus de temps qu'elle le souhaitait, alors elle allait elle-même la chercher, mais une main tremblante la retient. Surprise l'italienne vit que c'était sa meilleure amie qui lui avait attrapé la manche de sa veste. Et qui s'était mise en position assise, malgré sa grande faiblesse.

La brunette l'aida à ne pas s'écrouler en la retenant délicatement par la taille. Maura enveloppa ses bras autour de sa meilleure amie, elle sentit sa chaleur, son doux parfum…Jane fut étonnée, se laissa faire. Quelques secondes plus tard, Maura ne semblait pas vouloir lui rendre sa liberté, mais n'eut guère le choix. Jane lui donna un verre d'eau que but avec soif Isles. Ayant fini de se réhydrater, Maura ajouta piteusement :

« Que…que s'était-il passé ? »

« Tu ne t'en rappelles pas ? »

« Je…vaguement…on était dehors, et tu étais devant cette voiture, et je courrais pour t'aider…mais je n'ai pas pu…tu étais morte…j'ai pas pu te sauver… » Hoqueta la scientifique alors que Jane attrapa les mains de Maura et les embrassa, puis elle les mit sur son visage. Isles ne put s'empêcher de caresser cette peau douce et chaude, elle croyait toujours rêver de magique ce moment. Ses doigts parcoururent le nez, les joues, et les lèvres de l'italienne qui fit tout son possible pour ne pas rougir. Mais c'était presque impossible, la manière adorable et enfantine dont se comportait la légiste rendit difficile la tâche. Surtout lorsque son regard pétillait de joie.

« Tu n'es pas le fruit d'une rétroprojection de mon inconscient ? » La détective arqua un sourcil, mais se laissa sourire de bon cœur.

« Euh…tu veux dire hallucination ? Non malgré qu'on t'ait donné pleins de médocs pour la douleur. Je suis bien là, tout comme toi…en fait…il y a quelques jours tu te sois fait agressée…il y a eu ce tueur en série…Malrowe, il s'était infiltré comme un fourbe dans nos locaux sans que personne ne le sache, c'était un de tes assistants stagiaires. Il avait cette morbide obsession pour toi, et eut la folie de se rapprocher de toi par le travail. Lors de notre enquête, j'ai découvert qu'il était dans nos bureaux, et j'ai su qu'il était à la morgue avec toi…quand j'ai parlé à la sécurité…alors je suis descendu et il était en train de donner du chloroforme pour te kidnapper, il t'a même droguée, je pense que c'est pour cette raison que tu avais eu des hallucinations. Alors j'ai voulu l'en empêcher de te faire plus de mal, mais lors de notre altercation il t'a bousculé, et tu as percuté le mur, tu étais dans un état déplorable, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie. Tu…tu saignais abondamment de l'arrière de la tête. Et tu as perdu connaissance…j'ai cru… » Des images brouillonnes passèrent dans l'esprit de Maura, les scènes que venait de déclarer l'italienne se bousculèrent, elle était dans la morgue, elle était en train de ranger ses affaires, et Malrowe était derrière là à lui parler, non à délirer. Il essayait de la kidnapper, à vouloir abuser et Jane était arrivée à temps.

« Tu n'es pas blessée, il ne t'a rien fait ? » Coupa paniquer Maura qui se remémora doucement ses souvenirs, mais se rappela qu'elle était allongée sur le sol, alors que la détective se battait vigoureusement contre son agresseur qui lui assénait des coups de pied et poing, mais elle avait dû perdre connaissance car elle ne sut pas ce qu'il s'est produit par la suite. Elle inspecta l'état de la brune et vit deux bandages, l'une au niveau de son avant bras droit, dont il était maladroitement couvert avec la manche de sa veste noire. Et l'autre au niveau de la clavicule, bien qu'il soit couvert par cette chevelure rebelle. Isles avait vu sa présence, ce que remarque la propriétaire du bandage. Maura tenta de baisser cette veste, et Jane l'observa bouche bée. Si quelqu'un entrait à cet instant, on méprendrait certainement la situation.

« Ce n'est rien, juste cassé…euh…je veux dire fouler ! Ce n'est pas la peine de me déshabiller… »

« Je veux vérifier que tout va bien. »

« Le médecin a dit que je vais bien. »

« J'espère que tu ne me mens pas. Je le vérifier, je suis aussi médecin. »

« Des morts, et je ne le suis pas. » Rétorqua l'italienne.

« Je…je…dois te parler… » Répondit Isles d'une voix cassée et enrouée.

« Plus tard, quand tout ira bien. Quand tu iras mieux. Repose-toi, tu as vécu un véritable traumatisme…encore une fois…»

« Non…maintenant ! Alors tais-toi et écoute-moi s'il te plaît !» Aboya la légiste alors que sa meilleure amie fut hébétée par son emportement mais surtout le langage employé qui ne correspondait en rien à la douce et polie légiste, bien qu'elle a utilisé le s'il te plait. Rizzoli se terra dans le silence, et s'assit sur la chaise dont elle avait auparavant séjourné.

« J'ai réalisé que je ne devais plus perdre de temps…que je pouvais te perdre à n'importe quel instant, alors je préviens de tout futurs problèmes ou incidents…Jane…je t'aime…. »

« Je t'aime aussi. » Répondit la brune avec un angélique sourire.

« Non…je…suis amoureuse de toi. Sentimentale, et physiquement parlant. Tu es attirante, sexy, amusante, bien que parfois ton humour est à désirer… non, c'est ton ironie qui me gêne…»

« Moi aussi, je veux dire, je sais que j'ai un humour particulier. Je suis amoureuse de toi. C'est bien non ? »

« Ça ne devait pas être aussi facile…c'est peut-être un rêve ? » Marmonna la légiste dans son coin alors que sa meilleure amie semblait adorer lorsqu'elle était aussi pensive.

« Oh si tu ne veux pas que je t'aime, alors je retire mes mots. »

« NON ! Juste…je pensais seulement…que tu dirais que tu ne ressens pas la même chose pour moi. Que tu dirais que je suis ta meilleure amie… »

« Et tu l'es, j'ai réalisé pour la première que lorsque tu étais sur ce lit d'hôpital mes sentiments, je n'avais pas fait attention à quel point tu étais importante pour moi. Ça va être totalement cliché, et je m'en excuse par avance…mais tu es comme mon âme sœur. Tu supportes ce que je suis véritablement, mes défauts, comme mes qualités, tu es toujours là à mes côtés. Quand j'ai le cœur brisé, ou parce que je me sens seule. Tu sais me redonner le sourire quand il me semble que cela soit impossible. Alors oui, je t'aime. » Jane s'approcha de Maura et lui attrapa son visage puis elle se mit à l'embrasser délicatement sur les lèvres. Après que ce moment de communion se soit terminé, la légiste rajouta :

« Je devrais aller plus souvent à l'hôpital si tu m'avoue ainsi tes sentiments. » Rizzoli mit sa main sur sa poitrine et ajouta comme choqué :

« Oh mon dieu, ce coup à la tête doit être terrible, tu utilises le sarcasme ! » Boudeuse, la châtain attrapa son oreiller et le balança contre la brunette qui se le prit directement en plein visage. Nos deux amies se mirent à rire et se tinrent la main amoureusement, le début d'une nouvelle histoire venait de commencer.

 **FIN**


End file.
